<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Концерт на нудистском пляже by fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020), Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428495">Концерт на нудистском пляже</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020'>fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny/pseuds/Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny'>Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест команды Рус_рока: кинки и фетиши [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agatha Christie (Band), Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Chubby, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Size Kink, fandom Rus_Rock 2020, naked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny/pseuds/Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа выполнена для команды Рус_рока на спецквест по теме кинки и фетиши. Кинк на наготу.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест команды Рус_рока: кинки и фетиши [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Концерт на нудистском пляже</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа выполнена для команды Рус_рока на спецквест по теме кинки и фетиши. Кинк на наготу.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/d9/37/3UmT6dMs_o.png"></a>
</p><p><a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/5a/72/nOqD1hE2_o.png"></a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>